


Kilted Jack

by MapleleafCameo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty has no idea, Future Fic, M/M, Men in Kilts, Smut, estabished relationship, kilt kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo
Summary: Bitty honestly didn't know.All the years on social media, scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter, somehow he’d never come across a picture or an indication this was a kink so strong he’d drop to his knees in a second.





	Kilted Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pawspaintsnthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawspaintsnthings/gifts).



> So this is because of a conversation with some lovely people on Twitter and because of the inspiration from pawpaintnthings.  
> Thanks to mattsloved1 for having a look:)
> 
> Thank you to Ngozi and her wonderful web comic [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)

He honestly didn't know.

 

All the years on social media, scrolling through Tumblr and Twitter, somehow he’d never come across a picture or an indication this was a kink so strong he’d drop to his knees in a second.

 

It started the day Jack told Bitty his cousin was getting married. On his mother’s side. Jack didn't have a whole lot of cousins. Just Alicia’s brother’s kids and the oldest, Alec, asked Jack to be a groomsman.

 

And actually, Bitty should have seen it coming.

 

His fault.

 

Alicia’s family’s last name. Campbell.

 

Her brother took Scottish pride to the nth degree.

 

Their coat of arms hung in the front hall, by the coat closet.

 

And there was a family tartan. Of course.

 

Fortunately not one of the more eye-blinding patterns.

 

On Saturday, Jack went for a fitting.

 

He came home whistling a bit too cheerfully.

 

Carrying a package with him.

 

Bitty didn't think to ask.

 

Jack said the package held a bow tie he’d picked out for Bitty.

 

He had grinned and said, “It will match my attire.”

 

That’s what he’d said.

 

_It will match my attire._

 

He also said, “Don't open it until the wedding. It’s a bit of a surprise.”

 

And the bastard had winked again.

 

~~~

 

When Jack picked up the suit in a dark garment bag, he told Bitty, “No peeking.”

 

They drove to the coast, to a lovely and quaint hotel, for the rehearsal, the service, and the reception.

 

Friday night the rehearsal went well. Bitty took pictures. Jack looked a bit nervous. He’d never stood up in a wedding before. At least he wasn’t the best man with the responsibility of the ring. That fell to Alec’s best friend, Rory. Rory tended to drop things, and everyone kidded him.

 

After, Alec slapped Bitty on the back and winked.

 

What was with all of the winking?

 

They left for dinner and tried hard not to let Alec drink too much. His fiancé, Karen said she’d kill them all if Alec was hung over.

 

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear.

 

Jack and Bitty got to sleep in a bit but not too much as Jack needed to help decorate the cars.

 

Bitty relaxed. Kind of nice to not have to worry about making cakes or being involved except as a guest. He could enjoy himself and look at Jack. He always cleaned up pretty in a tux

 

When Jack came back, there was time to have a nice leisurely shower together.

 

Scrub up all the necessary parts.

 

Jack winked again.

 

What the fuck?

 

Bitty wondered if he needed to make an optometrist’s appointment for him.

 

He spent a few minutes longer in the bathroom while Jack went to change.

 

Towel wrapped around his waist, he stepped into the room, and the world came to a stand still.

 

Bitty’s focus intensified, and the towel came to attention.

 

Jack had dressed.

 

He had fucking dressed.

 

And not in a tux.

 

Oh my god!

 

The room seemed awfully warm.

 

He swallowed.

 

Hands flew to his face.

 

Butter would melt on his skin.

 

Jack stood there.

 

Wearing a kilt.

 

_Dear Lord in heaven. Thank you and praise Jesus, I have been a good boy._

 

And not just the kilt.

 

He wore the jacket and the socks and _oh my God_ , garters.

 

 _Sweet Jesus_ , cufflinks.

 

And the tartan. The tartan had the blue of Jack’s eyes in it and a wee bit of green and some white, and it just suited him so goddam much.

 

“Uh,” Bitty blinked.

 

A tiny frowned creased between Jack’s eyes. His face got that shuttered look he sometimes wore when his feelings were hurt or when self-conscious about his looks.

 

A slow blush crept onto his face, and he stared at his feet. “Don't you like it?”

 

“Like it?” Bitty squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Like it? Oh. My. God. Sweetheart.” He blinked some more. Enough to make him feel a bit faint.

 

Jack still looked disappointed.

 

Bitty shook his head.

 

“You are…I can't…we don't…not enough time…fuck!”

 

And Bitty dropped to his knees.

 

Right there he lifted the kilt and ducked underneath.

 

“What, what are you doing?”

 

“Checking to make sure you've dressed appropriately, in the most traditional manner.”

 

Jack’s cock agreed wholeheartedly and nodded its approval.

 

Bitty licked the head, just the tiniest amount.

 

Jack groaned.

 

Bitty popped his head out from under. “Now you stand there like the good boy you are, and I’ll make it fast.”

 

Jack’s legs trembled, but he stood at attention.

 

Working wonders, Bitty licked and kissed and stroked and teased until, with a shake and a shudder, Jack came magnificently.

 

Bitty popped back out, wiped his mouth delicately on the towel and said, “That should tide you over for now.”

 

Jack staggered and blew out a puff of air. “Yeah, okay, which way to the wedding?”

 

Bitty chuckled and went back into the bathroom to fix his mussed hair.

 

Jack followed and shoved him against the wall, kissed him roughly. “I have to go. I’ll see you there?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

With a turn, which made the kilt swirl a bit, Jack left the room.

 

Bitty clutched his chest and wheezed. “I am not sure I am going to survive this wedding.”

 

~~~

 

What a lovely wedding.

 

The reception at the hotel couldn't have been nicer, with an outstanding menu and the decorating spot on.

 

Bitty heartily approved.

 

Everyone liked his bow tie and commented on how it matched the kilts. Bitty said Jack had picked it out.

 

Later, Jack came and asked him to dance, and Bitty made sure that kilt swirled with plenty of opportunities to air out Jack’s, um, privates.

 

Mercy, someone should open the windows and let in the air.

 

~~~

 

Later, back in the room, Jack threw the jacket on the back of a chair and started unbuttoning the dress shirt.

 

“Stop right there, mister.”

 

Bitty sauntered over to him, and he finished unbuttoning the buttons, took the cufflinks out of the cuffs, placed them carefully on the dresser and slowly peeled the dress shirt off. He turned back, arms crossed, drinking in that tall glass of water, Jack Zimmermann.

 

“Mmm, mm mmm, mm, mmm. You are mighty pretty.”

 

Jack blushed.

 

“No sir, none of that. Now here’s how we’re doing this. I am gonna get naked. You, sir, are gonna come to our bed wearing that kilt and those garters and the shining Patten leather shoes and I am gonna do things to you.”

 

The blush deepened.

 

Stripping faster than ever before, Bitty put a hand on Jack’s chest and slowly traced down the well-defined muscles. The kilt hung low on his hips, accenting the top of the V of his iliac crest quite nicely. Fingering around the waistband, with one hand he guided Jack back to the bed with the other. Shoving him back. Jack lay there, up on his elbows, legs spread a bit, pleats falling just so. He looked at Bitty, looked at him in a way that made his heart trip over itself in its hurry to fall more madly in love with this boy.

 

Bitty motioned Jack to scooch back, and he crawled up on the bed. Slowly kissed Jack’s neck, slowly swiped his tongue on the shell of Jack’s ear. Whispered things, things that made Jack swear in French. Propping himself up on one hand, he dragged the other down Jack’s chest, hair damp with sweat, swirling through it to find a pert nipple. Tugging slowly on that tender pink nubbin, Bitty kissed his way across to Jack’s mouth lipping it, tongue flicking out, tracing. Jack’s mouth opened in response. His tongue met Bitty’s and one hand came up to cup Bitty’s face, held it in place.

 

Hips thrusting slowly back and forth, grinding against the material, Bitty groaned into Jack’s mouth, panted with want and need.

 

There might be some chaffing the next day.

 

Totally fine. There were creams for that.

 

Jack fell back completely and placed both hands on Bitty’s ass, kneading and squeezing. His hands came closer together, his finger found that rosebud of a hole and carefully pressed against it with the pad, rubbed back and forth. Bitty broke off kissing Jack and biting his lip, eyes closed, he moaned.

 

“Hold on a sec,” Jack said, and he sat up quickly, knocking his head against Bitty’s in his rush. “Sorry!”

 

While Bitty rubbed at his forehead, Jack scrambled for the overnight bag and grabbed the lube and condoms. He jumped back onto the bed, landing on his knees, kilt spread out around him.

 

Holding up the lube and condoms he said, “which?”

 

Conversant in Jack speak, Bitty, bit his lip some more, eyes roaming over his sweaty chest, he shuddered and said. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me, and I want to feel that kilt spread over me.”

 

Jack sucked in a deep breath, his eyes impossibly huge, took the condoms out of their cute little wrappers. Stroking Bitty first while he lay back, watching him, Jack placed the condom on the tip of Bitty’s cock and drew it down. Pulling the kilt back across his lap, then did the same to his. The cap came off the tube, and he squirted some lube on his palm and stroked it on his cock. More out of the tube and worked on the tight hole Bitty so perkily presented to him.

 

One finger went in, back and forth, nice and steady. More lube and the second. Bitty panted, head back on the pillow, arm across his eyes. Third finger’s the charm.

 

Bitty, nicely stretched open, lifted his hips. Jack grabbed a pillow and put it underneath.

 

“Okay?”

 

Bitty nodded.

 

Slowly, slowly, carefully, Jack lined up the head of his cock and pushed against the hole. Slowly, slowly, gently he pushed in. Bitty swore. And told Jack to keep going. The tight heat of Bitty, the pressure of being surrounded by him, Jack paused for a moment, swore as well and finally found his way home, seated fully against Bitty.

 

“Okay?” he asked again.

 

“Give me a minute, “ Bitty grunted. “Okay.”

 

Jack slid in and out; the kilt spread over his lap and the back of Bitty’s legs. The material, although of fine, expensive wool, still scratched, the discomfort seemed to add a heighten edge.

 

Jack groaned and began to speed up, push in and out thrusting and snapping his hips.

 

Bitty’s head rolled back and forth against the pillow, his brow beaded with perspiration. He moaned. And chanted, “Jack, Jack, Jack.”

 

His breathing rapid and staggered, Jack yelled and came with a cry of Bitty’s name. Slumping a bit, he wiped the sweat out of his eyes and with a shudder, inhaled more air. Lifting the kilt, he grasped Bitty in his hand and stroked him, “Come on Bits, Come on.”

 

Bitty gasped and came.

 

They both sighed.

 

Maneuvering carefully, Jack pulled out, tied off his condom and tossed it in the wastepaper basket before removing Bitty’s as carefully, tied it off and tossed it too.

 

He reeled at bit to the washroom, washed his hands and grabbed a wet cloth. He came back and wiped Bitty off.

 

Then with the last of his strength, he took off the kilt and laid it across the same chair as his jacket.

 

He collapsed on the bed beside Bitty.

 

Bitty scooted over and flung his leg over Jack’s before kissing the end of his nose.

 

“That was incredible. Sweetheart. I think you’re gonna have to buy that kilt.”

 

“Uh, yeah, they might not want it back after that, anyway.”

 

Bitty giggled, and they fell asleep.

 

~~~

A few weeks later, Bitty came home from the bakery. Opening the door to the apartment, he called out, “Sweetheart? Did you pick up your new reading glasses?”

 

“In here,” Jack called from the bedroom.

 

Bitty made his way down the hall and opened the door.

 

And stopped.

 

_Dear Lord, Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. I did not deserve such beautiful things. Thank you and amen._

 

Jack sat in the chair in their room. Chest bare, kilt, shoes, socks and garters, leg crossed over his knee, a book on the Scottish Highlands in his lap. He looked up at Bitty and took off the reading glasses.

 

In a flash, Bitty crossed over, lay a hand on Jack’s chest and said, “Oh no, mister. You put those back on, right this minute!”

 

Naturally, Jack compiled.

 

He’d do anything for Bits. Anything at all.


End file.
